The invention relates generally to floor cleaning devices, and more particularly to a hand held broom having a device capable of varying the stiffness of the bristles, of cleaning of the bristles of the broom, and of placing a secondary cleaning implement in place beyond said bristles for more effective cleaning action.
Brooms of different configurations are well-known. Generally, they are designed with a plurality of bristles, with one end of the bristles attaching to an end of a handle and another end of the bristles free and acting as the sweeping or cleaning media. There are many kinds of natural and synthetic materials used as bristles for the broom, and the size of the bristles varies from one type of design to another. It is obvious that for different floor surfaces to be cleaned, cleaning can be more effective when bristles of the right stiffness are used. For instance, brooms with stiffer bristles will be more efficient for the cleaning of carpeted floor while those brooms with softer bristles will be more suitable for the sweeping of polished floor. Consequently, unless there are some means of varying the stiffness of the bristles of a broom, the users either have to use brooms of different bristle stiffness for different types of floors, or they have to tolerate the ineffectiveness of using brooms that have inadequate bristle stiffness.
Cleaning the bristles of a broom is also an unpleasant task for users. Dirt and dust trapped between the bristles often have to be pulled out by the user""s bare hands, if they cannot be shaken off easily. Not only is this way of cleaning the broom unsanitary, but it can also be unsafe as sharp objects such as broken glass, staples or nails can be entrapped between the bristles.
The present invention also provides for the effective cleaning of the bristles, as well as providing for the adjustment of the stiffness of the bristles of the broom. Still further, the present invention provides a secondary cleaning implement, in addition to broom bristles, that can be arranged in an effective cleaning position.
The broom in accordance with the present invention preferably includes a handle having a longitudinal axis, a broom head having a substrate and a plurality of bristles with ends attached to said substrate and free ends for cleaning, a bristle plate having openings through which the bristles can extend, and a bristle plate actuator disposed for movement with respect to said handle so that movement of said actuator causes the bristle plate to move downward along the bristles from the attached ends to the free ends, and a lock associated with the handle so that the downward movement of the bristle plate is limited at a point intermediate the attached ends and the free ends of the bristles.
In another aspect of the present invention, the actuator may be locked so that the bristle plate is at a fully retracted position at which the bristle plate is adjacent the attached ends of the bristles, and also may be locked at an intermediate position, at which the bristle plate is intermediate the attached ends and free ends of the bristles, and also may be locked at a fully extended position, at which the bristle plate is adjacent or past the free ends of the bristles. More than one locked position intermediate the attached ends and free ends of the bristles may be provided.
Preferably, the locking may occur by reason of a stop associated with the handle, the stop riding within a longitudinal slot in a sleeve of a bristle plate actuator, the sleeve also carrying locking openings coextensive with the longitudinal slot in order to provide various locking positions, the sleeve being rotatable at least to the extent that the stop associated with the handle can be situated within a locking opening upon slight rotation of the sleeve.
The openings in the bristle plate can be defined by slots, and preferably, the slots are formed by a plurality of tines extending transversely to the longitudinal axis of the handle. Preferably, the tines are provided from two housing parts, and once the tines of the two parts are meshed to define the slots, the bristle plate is defined thereby. The bristle plate, whether in two parts or not, may completely bound the bristles within the slots or other openings, and may be provided in this arrangement around the bristles upon connection of the housing and actuator to the broom handle and head. In other words, the bristles may always extend through the openings of the bristle plate and are completely bounded thereby. The bristle plate could also be normally in an arrangement by which the bristles extend through the openings or by which the bristles are not only extending through the openings but are also bounded by a portion of the bristle plate. This avoids the need to engage the bristles with a bristle plate in order to effect the stiffening or cleaning action, and also avoids the bristles being open on one side or any sides, instead being bounded by the bristle plate.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the present invention may include a secondary cleaning implement in addition to the bristles. The secondary cleaning implement may be associated with the lower portion of the handle in various locations, but is preferably associated with an actuator so that the secondary cleaning implement can be moved downward below the free ends of the bristles for a more effective cleaning action. It is to be understood that the phrase xe2x80x9cbelow the free endsxe2x80x9d of the bristles may be construed herein as meaning below or substantially at the same level as the free ends of the bristles, the ultimate goal being to provide an effective cleaning action by the secondary cleaning implement, or to fully clean the bristles.
In another aspect of the present invention, the secondary cleaning implement may be a scraper for scraping dirt or may be an abrasive pad for scrubbing dirt. Other conventional secondary cleaning implements are also contemplated herein.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the broom in accordance with the present invention preferably includes a handle, a broom head at the lower portion of the handle, a plurality of bristles attached to the broom head, a bristle plate normally disposed adjacent the substrate, there being openings in the bristle plate through which the plurality of bristles normally extend, and a bristle plate actuator disposed for movement with respect to the handle, such that movement of the bristle plate actuator causes the bristle plate to move downward along the bristles from the attached ends to the free ends of the bristles in order to clean the bristles. In another aspect of the present invention, the above broom may be constructed so that the bristles are bounded by the bristle plate, by the openings, which may in a preferred embodiment be slots, as well as by a peripheral member, which may be described as a wall or rim.
In still a further aspect of the present invention, a broom may include a handle, a broom head having bristles attached to a substrate thereof, a secondary cleaning implement provided in addition to the bristles, an actuator disposed for movement with respect to the handle, the actuator being associated with the secondary cleaning implement such that movement of the actuator with respect to the handle causes the secondary cleaning implement to move downward past the free ends of the plurality of bristles. Of course, the secondary cleaning implement may be any suitable secondary cleaning implement, such as a scraper, abrasive pad or other material or structure.
In still a further aspect of the present invention, the invention is directed to a method of cleaning, including holding a broom having a handle, a broom head with bristles, a bristle plate having openings through which bristles extend, and a bristle plate actuator disposed for movement with respect to the handle. The method could include the actuation of the bristle plate actuator by moving the actuator with respect to the handle of the broom, so that the bristle plate moves downward along the bristles. In accordance with various aspects of the invention, the goal would be to either stiffen the bristles or clean the bristles or to place an optional secondary cleaning implement associated with the bristle plate actuator in better position for cleaning, or perhaps any combination of these. All goals are contemplated in connection with the methods herein, with appropriate steps involved, such as stopping the movement of the bristle plate intermediate the ends of the bristles to stiffen the bristles, continuing the bristle plate so that it is below the free ends of the bristles, or continuing the bristle plate so that it is at a position at which a secondary cleaning implement, perhaps a scraper, can be used more effectively, the position perhaps being below the bristles.
Another step in connection with another aspect of the present invention might include locking the bristle plate actuator at any one of a number of positions, including in a fully protracted position, a fully extended position or positions intermediate thereof.
In another embodiment, the present invention also generally constitutes a hand held broom having an elongated handle. The cleaning head, which is attached to the lower end of the handle, includes a cluster of bristles. One end of the bristles is affixed to the cleaning head, and the opposite end of the bristles is loose and they are used for floor or surface cleaning in the normal manner in which brooms are used. A device, which preferably comprises two parts, joined together to form a housing with tines defines narrow rectangular slots through which the bristles normally extend. The device also preferably comprises a tubular hole through which the handle of the broom passes through, and hence the user can slide this device along the handle upwards and downwards manually. In altering the position of this device with respect to the handle, the length or span of the bristles overhanging from the outer opening of the slots varies. With a shorter span of the overhung bristles, the bristles are stiffer, and become more suitable for heavier brushing action. When the span of the overhung bristles increases, the bristles are not as stiff and appear to be softer, allowing more gentle sweeping action to be carried out.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention also allows the device to slide to a position such that the free ends of the bristles are completely inside the slots or very close to the outer opening of the slots on the device. As there is not much clearance between the slots and the bristles, dirt or dust that is entrapped between the bristles will be pushed away from the bristles, making the bristles clean without the user having to clean the bristles by hand.
In still another embodiment, a scrubbing blade or abrasive pad is also attached to the device such that in the lowest position of the device, the scrubbing blade or abrasive pad is lower than the free ends of the bristles and is thus fully effective in performing scraping or scrubbing action.
Preferably, the device which is invented for adjusting bristle stiffness and cleaning of bristles, can be detained in appropriate position with respect to the handle of the broom either by friction or suitable position detaining mechanism.